


Hit 10 for yes!

by TryingToScribble



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, olympic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: Teeny tiny CC Olympic Archery AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in reply to lellabeth calling out for a CC Olympic Archery AU on Tumblr during the 2016 Rio Olympics

_Thunk_

The arrow hit the target. A speaker buzzed and sounded “Nine!” and half of the crowd cheered with pride. It was the final so of course the stands were full.

It was his turn next. It was a long and draining competition for all archers but he had been very lazy in his wins today. Multiple hits inside the middle ten ring had his opponents fearing their turn to reciprocate and he hadn’t even broken a sweat. It made him smirk as he stepped forward and knocked his first arrow.

Before lifting the bow, he took a quick glance over to the stands on his right where he expected to see his partner. Phil had been cheering him on since lunch when he had snuck away after completing his first day of heats in his own Olympic sport. He was an amazing judoka. Clint would be cheering him on tomorrow when the next rounds were set to be.

But Phil wasn’t there. His smirk fell into a confused frown.

With time running down Clint could do nothing but play on. He told himself that he had maybe gone to the toilet or gone to get something to eat or drink or… something.

He lifted his bow in a practiced loose grip that he no longer had to think about and pulled back the string. He didn’t wait for the bow to steady in his hands before he sighted the target and released the string. The arrow flew but he didn’t wait to watch it hit the backboard. As the recurve fell forward into his sling he tried to find Phil in the crowd again. “Nine!” The rest of the stand cheered as he matched his opponent’s score but Clint didn’t care. It was no ten and Phil was nowhere to be seen.

He was worried about where Phil could have gone off to. Surely he wouldn’t have disappeared for something trivial during his _final._ Phil had been in the same spot all afternoon and his sudden absence made Clint tense.

_Thunk_

If he had been anyone else, he would have startled at the speaker announcing another “Nine!” for the Korean archer and his fans going wild once more behind him.

He turned back to the target as his opponent stepped away and knocked another arrow. He sighted, pulled, and shot without really thinking about what he was aiming for and yet another “Nine!” rattled around the stands. In any other circumstance Clint would have gritted his teeth and mentally berated himself about his shit aim. He was in an Olympic final for God’s sake! He was better than a nine. He had perfect aim. That didn’t seem to matter however when his mind was focused on worrying about Phil.

A final “Nine!” for the Korean archer made the crowd go wild. That made it simple for Clint. Eight or less was straight up silver, another nine would come to a draw (it was quite harrowing that he really thought that if it came to a tie-break, he wouldn’t win today), and ten would win him the gold.

As he let himself contemplate those odds he took a deep breath. Then his attention was pulled completely off track with a sudden roar of the crowd around him and a growing rumble from the press and media filming the event. Following the line of sight of the majority of cameras, Clint found himself looking right at Phil.

Phil who was holding up a sign. Phil who was holding up a sign for Clint. Phil who was holding up a sign for Clint in front of cameras. Lots of cameras. Broadcasting worldwide.

Clint’s face transformed into a huge grin. He knocked an arrow, raised his bow, winked at Phil, and let go.

‘Clint, will you marry me? Hit 10 for yes!’


End file.
